sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X Collection
Mega Man X Collection is a compilation of video games developed by Capcom and Eurocom Entertainment Software. Released on January 10, 2006 exclusively in North America for the GameCube and PlayStation 2 platforms, Mega Man X Collection contains the first six games in the Mega Man X series, which originated on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and made its way primarily onto various 32-bit consoles. All six games are action platformers in which the player traverses a series of stages and gains the special weapons of defeated bosses. In addition to these games, Mega Man X Collection includes unlockable artwork and music relating to the series, as well as Mega Man Battle & Chase, a racing game based on the [[Mega Man (original series)|original Mega Man series]] that was previously unreleased in North America. The compilation is a follow-up to Mega Man Anniversary Collection, another compilation of eight games in the original Mega Man series previously released on both platforms and the Xbox. Critical reception for Mega Man X Collection has been average to fairly positive. Reviews have noted it as a competent portfolio of games of varying quality, but have expressed negative comments regarding its lack of additional content. A similar set of collections are currently in development which will have all 8 of the main Mega Man X titles known as Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 with X-X4 in the first set and X5-X8 in the second set. They are currently being set for release on July 24 2018 for the PC, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and Xbox One as well as July 26, 2018 in Japan and unlike this set will also be released in Japan and Europe regions.Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 launch July 24th -Capcom Unity Overview Mega Man X Collection was first announced by Capcom Production Studio 1 producer Tatsuya Minami on February 1, 2005. The anthology was formally announced by Capcom's North American division on May 18, 2005 with a projected release date for that autumn. "Building upon the success of Mega Man Anniversary Collection, Capcom now delivers an even more incredible compilation of games from our premiere video game icon," stated Capcom's director of marketing Todd Thorson. "The Mega Man X series of games has revolutionized the long standing Mega Man franchise. Combining them in a comprehensive package is simply a fantastic value." Mega Man X Collection was showcased at Electronic Entertainment Expo that summer, but was not released until January 10, 2006. Mega Man X Collection contains the first six games in the Mega Man X series. Mega Man X and Mega Man X2 are based on their appearances on the SNES. Mega Man X3, also originally on the SNES, is based on its 32-bit update for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, and PC (of which only the PC version saw North American release). The remaining three games are based on their PlayStation renditions. All of the games now use save files, including the first few titles that originally used passwords only, though upon loading save data, the player is still greeted with the old, fully functional password entry screen, complete with the correct password to access the saved game. Mega Man Battle & Chase is a game that is unlocked after completing the first three games. It is a classic series kart-racing game previously unreleased in North America. Mega Man X Collection also contains unlockable artwork and music. Unlike Mega Man Anniversary Collection, which had different unlockable content depending on the version, the PlayStation 2 and GameCube versions are identical. List of games *''Mega Man X'' (1993) *''Mega Man X2'' (1994) *''Mega Man X3'' (1995) *''Mega Man X4'' (1997) *''Mega Man X5'' (2000) *''Mega Man X6'' (2001) *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (1997) The version of Mega Man X3 included is based on the PlayStation version instead of the SNES version. The Japanese voice tracks for the cutscenes used in all of the previous PlayStation versions of Mega Man X6 were completely removed in the included version. Also included is an unlockable Mega Man Battle & Chase, making it the first time this game was made available in North America. Reception Critical reviews for Mega Man X Collection have been generally positive or average. GameSpot gave the compilation a 7.2/10 and praises the first two Mega Man X games, saying they "are just about on par with some of the better games in the original Mega Man series". However, they comment that X5 and X6 "just aren't very good at all". They conclude by saying the compilation "will please the series' longtime fans, and serves as a good primer for those who never had the opportunity to check out these games back in the day". IGN gave the compilation a 7/10, stating "While its overall game quality and list of extras isn't nearly as consistent or flashy as its Mega Man cousin, there's still a lot to like". Notes #Released under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. References External links * Category:2006 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Mega Man X games Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Vivendi Games video games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Eurocom games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Fox Interactive games Category:Video games scored by John Debney Category:Video games scored by Fiachra Trench